Sebenarnya Ada Apa Sih?
by chiisana yume
Summary: Sebenarnya ada apa? kita cari tahu aja didalam sini...


"Fufufufufufufu..."

Kulihat Sakura sedang tertawa aneh disana dengan menatap lurus ke layar monitor didepannya dan tak beranjak dari bangkunya semenjak pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran Iruka-sensei, usai. Kemudian mulai terdengar suara-suara yang sepertinya ia sedang mengetik sesuatu. Sedikit seram melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tangannya menjadi banyak karena ia mengetik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sakura merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya dan tersenyum puas. Ingin tahu apa yang ia ketik, aku pun bertanya,

"Ne, Sakura-chan... kau sedang apa?"

Tanpa menoleh ke belekang, Sakura sepertinya sedang mengupload sesuatu,

"Aku sedang mengupload cerita karena hari ini adalah Hari SasuNa-" ucapnya terhenti ketika menoleh dan menatapku.

"NARUTO!" teriaknya.

"Sakura-chan... kenapa berteriak seperti itu? telingaku sakit tahu," ucapku seraya menutup telingaku.

"Sana! Jangan lihat-lihat!" ucapnya dengan mengusirku.

Aku pun kembali menjauh darinya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

'Hu...uh, memangnya kenapa sih? Kenapa aku tak boleh lihat?'

Kemudian aku lihat lagi sepertinya Sakura membuka sebuah web yang disusul ia mengambil sekotak tisu dan menutup hidungnya dengan tisu.

**Sebenarnya, ada apa sih?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T mungkin sedikit ke M**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Abal, Alur luar biasa gak jelas, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, dll.**

Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan saja dan ingin mampir ke ramen ichiraku. Ditengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Kiba.

"NARUTO!" teriaknya yang kemudian berlari menghampiriku.

"Hei, Kiba! Apa kau mau makan ramen ichiraku bersamaku?" tanyaku.

"Naruto! Aku ingin bertanya padamu dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dari hatimu, ok?" tanyanya dengan mencengkram erat kedua bahuku.

"A,ada apa Kiba? Ja, jangan katakan kalau kamu mau menyatakan cinta padaku?"

**BLETAK**

"Mana mungkin bodoh!"

"Aduh! Sakit tahu! Iya, iya aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu. Memangnya kau mau menanyakan apa sih?" tanyaku dengan mengusap kepalaku yang baru saja dijitak si Kiba itu dengan keras =3=

"Apa benar sekarang kau bersama dengan Sasuke dan sudah melakukan 'itu'?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja, aku bersama dengan Sasuke dan malam ini kami berniat melakukannya 'lagi'," teriakku.

"Naruto! Aku tak menyangka kau akan seberani itu," setelahnya ia menepuk pundakku mengepalkan tangannya dan menatapku serius.

"Kudoa 'kan kebahagianmu," ucapnya yang langsung pergi.

Bingung dengan sikap Kiba, aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku ke ramen ichiraku yang sempat tertunda karena Kiba.

Dan lagi-lagi keberangkatanku tertunda karena Ino dan Sakura yang mencegahku dan menarikku ke sebuah taman.

"Sakura-chan, bukankah kau tadi masih di kelas?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu tidak penting. Ne, Naruto, kami akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan kau tinggal menjawabnya, mengerti?" perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah," jawabku dengan melihat Sakura yang mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan pena sedangkan Ino mengeluarkan alat perekam, siap untuk merekam sesi tanya jawab kami.

"Kudengar dari Kiba, katanya kau mau melakukan 'itu' bersama Sasuke ya?" tanya Ino.

"Memangnya kapan kau bertemu Kiba?" tanyaku.

"Tadi dijalan," jawab Ino.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin di kamar Sasuke, dan sekarang gantian, kami akan melakukannya di kamarku,"

"Orang tuamu tahu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau tidak dimarahi?" tanya Ino dengan menatapku.

"Tidak, malah mereka senang,"

"Apa Sasuke cukup kasar saat melakukan itu?"

"Mana mungkin, dia hanya memberikanku perintah-perintah dan aku yang melakukannya," mendengar jawabanku wajah Sakura dan Ino mulai terlihat memerah malu. Dan mereka mulai menanyaiku lagi bergantian.

"Apa dia puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah puas dan hasilnya dia melakukannnya sendiri,"

"Apa kau merasa puas dengan hasilnya?"

"Aku merasa sangat puas,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat dia melakukan itu denganmu?"

"Aku hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan dia melakukannya semaunya dan aku hanya akan menikmati apa yang ia hasilkan,"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan hasilnya?"

"Sangat puas," cengirku.

"Sekarang kita masuk ke dalam pertanyaan yang semakin inti. A, apa 'itu'-nya Sasuke be, besar?" tanya Ino dengan wajah merah padam.

"Itu? apa maksudnya 'itu' itu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Duh... Naruto, 'itu'... ... duh itu loh, 'itu' Sasuke yang di, dima, dimasukin ke 'itu'mu," jelas Sakura dengan gugup dan wajah sama merah dengan Ino.

" 'Itu'? ... ... ... ah aku mengerti maksud kalian dengan itu-nya Sasuke. Iya.. besar, sangat besar malah. Dua kali punyaku lho," mendengar jawabanku mata mereka terbelalak kaget.

"A,ap,pa kau tidak sakit saat 'itu' Sasuke dimasukkan ke 'itu'mu?"

"Awalnya cukup sakit tapi semakin lama gak sakit kok,"

"A, apa ka,kalian saling memanggil nama saat melakukan 'itu'?"

"Tentu saja, karena rasanya sakit saat ia pertama menusukkan itu-nya ke aku,"

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjawab semua pertanyaan kami. Kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa," ucap mereka yang langsung berlari meninggalkanku dengan wajah memerah dan tersenyum... err... tak bisa didefinisikan.

'Kenapa dengan mereka?' pikirku.

2 jam kemudian di kediaman Uchiha...

"Hei, Itachi, sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke melihat kakaknya yang sejak tadi duduk diam didepan komputer.

"Aku sedang membaca hasil karya temanmu yang ia buat dan panggil aku aniki karena aku ini kakakmu, tahu?"

"Ck, terserah," ucap Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Tunggu Otouto, aku ingin kau menjaga komputerku sebentar, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu," ucap Itachi bangun dari duduknya.

"Hn," Sasuke pun duduk didepan komputer itu.

'Sebenarnya, apa sih yang dilihat Itachi? Hasil karya temanku? Siapa?' pikir Sasuke sambil melihat layar komputer itu.

Dahi Sasuke sempat berkerut sedikit saat membaca tulisan di layar itu. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca kakaknya, Sasuke pun ikut membaca.

**Saat ini terlihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat memerah melihat Naruto yang terus berjalan mendekatinya. 'Sial, aku harus menjauh darinya,' pikir Sasuke sedangkan Naruto terus melangkah maju. 'Tidak! Dobe, menjauh!' **

'Kenapa aku ingin si Dobe menjauh? Oh.. tentu saja, karena si Dobe itu memang berisik,' pikir Sasuke yang kemudian kembali membacanya.

"**Teme? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" berhenti didepan Sasuke dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sasuke. "Kau tidak demam, tapi wajahmu memerah. Apa kau kepanasan, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang mendekati tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke untuk mencari tahu.**

**Dan terjadi.**

'Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati penasaran dan membaca lagi.

**Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan karena aksinya itu, sekarang mereka sangat dekat dan Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto dengan pelan dan lembut.**

"**Aku mencoba untuk menahan tapi kau," mendekatkan wajahnya "apa mencoba menggodaku," Sasuke menjilat pipi kulit tan menggoda itu.**

"**Te-teme, apa ya-mmmmppphh!"**

**Sasuke serasa disurga, Naruto terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan disaat yang sama. Sasuke ingin lebih. Dia melepaskannya sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali menggapai bibir lembut itu lagi perlahan tapi dengan ciuman memabukkan. Dia masih ingin lebih. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kegua hangat itu, menyicipi Narutonya, itu benar, Naruto MILIKNYA. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan mencium lagi, menggigit dan menjilat bibir pink itu**.

'A-apa, apa ini? Kenapa aku mencium si Dobe seperti itu? aku tahu kalau bibir pink-nya itu memang terlihat lembut. Tunggu! Kenapa aku berpikir bibirnya lembut? Oh ya, aku pernah tanpa sengaja berciuman dengannya saat awal masuk sekolah. Aarrgghh... kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?' pikir Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Namun ia tetap lanjut membaca.

"**Sa-sasuke...ber-berhenti...Ah!..."**

"**Aku tidak bisa. Rasamu sangat enak," jawabnya dengan terus mencium, menggigit dan menjilat.**

"**Ku-Kumohon Sasuke ke-kendalikan di-dirimu... hah!"**

"**Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku... maaf.. Gods Naruto..." ucap Sasuke selagi tangannya bergerak dan mencengkram erat dua bongkah pantat kenyal Naruto.**

"**Aah! Sa-Sasuke! Tu-Tunggu seben-AH!"**

"STOP! Waktu membacamu habis, Otouto," ucap Itachi dengan menutup layar monitor itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"I-Itachi! Apa itu? kenapa aku dan si Dobe itu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan berteriak dan kesal karena acara bacanya terganggu.

"Sudah, hussh... sana pergi!" ucap Itachi dengan mendorong Sasuke keluar dari rumah.

'Itachi sialan! Aku 'kan masih ingin tahu kelanju- Arghhh... maksudku aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa bisa ada cerita tentang aku dan si Dobe yang seperti itu? siapa yang menulisnya?' tanya Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

"Lebih baik, aku tanya pada si Dobe saja," ucapny pada diri sendiri dan melangkah pergi mencari Dobenya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ditempat Naruto sekarang...

"Ah... perutku sekarang kenyang setelah makan ramen ichiraku," ucap Naruto dengan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan kota tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Hei! Naruto, kami sudah membuat video dari hasil wawancara denganmu tadi," teriak Ino dari kejauhan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto pun menghampiri Ino yang sedang bersama dengan Sakura.

"Video apa?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah video dilaptop miliknya pada Naruto. Terlihat didalam video itu Naruto dan Sasuke.

Belum sempat menonton lama, tiba-tiba saja...

"Dobe, aku ingin berta-" ucap Sasuke terputus ketika melihat video dilaptop didepannya dan dengan cepat membuang Naruto menjauh.

"Aaiishh... Sakit Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang baru saja mencium aspal yang keras.

Naruto pun heran melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya itu bergetar dan mulai keluar aura tak menyenangkan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Kami hanya membuat video dari hasil wawancara kami dengan Naruto," jawab Sakura tersenyum dan anggukan Ino.

"Wawancara apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini," jawab Ino yang kemudian memperdengarkan rekaman wawancara dengan Naruto tadi kepada Sasuke.

Setelah mendengarkan rekaman itu, hening sebentar.

"Dobe! Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaan mereka seperti itu? seharusnya kau tidak usah menjawabnya!" ucap Sasuke dengan aura yang menyelimutinya pada Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Oh.. begitu! Jadi kau tak apa-apa bila kita melakukan 'itu' malam ini hah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memang kita akan melakukan itu 'kan?"

"Baiklah, akan kuhukum kau dan kupastikan kau tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu!" ucap Sasuke dengan menarik Naruto pergi.

"Eh, kenapa dihukum? Dan kau ingin melakukan apa hingga aku tak bisa jalan seminggu, Teme?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau, Naru-chan," jawab Sasuke tersenyum iblis.

"Huuee... tolong aku!"

'Huuee... Apa salahku? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan si Teme ini? Aku 'kan hanya bilang ingin mengerjakan tugas matematika bersama Sasuke dan main dokter-dokteran dengan membandingkan dan tusuk-tusukan jarum suntikan siapa yang paling besar...' pikir Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke, Naruto! Semoga malam ini akan jadi malam yang panas bagi kalian dan Happy SasuNaru Day!" teriak Sakura dan Ino dengan melambaikan tangan tertawa mencurigakan melihat kedua pemuda teman mereka itu pergi.

Di seberang jalan sana, tampak Iruka yang sejak tadi memperhatikan murid-muridnya dan hanya bisa berpikir,

'Sebenarnya, ada apa sih?'

**Tamat**

**Sebenarnya, ada apa? Ada aku dan yang lainnya merayakan hari SasuNaru Day... CX**

**Happy SasuNaru Day! \^0^/ iiyey...**

**Huwa... gak kerasa tau-tau udah SasuNaru day lagi... XD**

**Ayo kita rayakan dan ramaikan hari ini! #semangat 45**

**Ceritanya aneh ya? Buruk? Jelek? Ancur? Gaje? Bagus#ppllaakkk...**

**Please, review... ^^**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini**


End file.
